


The only weakness

by Monday_s



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Dark, F/M, Het, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monday_s/pseuds/Monday_s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Она ему отвратительна и вместе с тем очаровывает его своей грацией и загадочностью. Неуловимая, как струящийся меж пальцев дым, она всегда ненавязчиво подталкивает к действию, вынуждая следовать за ней по пятам, чтобы вновь оказаться в тупике. [Песня: Tom Jones – Delilah; беттинг: Mирaгоn]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The only weakness

                Жители других островов привыкли считать Дануолл, столицу Империи Островов, нерушимым и надёжным оплотом спокойствия, что одной только своей панорамой символизирует стабильность и достаток во всём. Многие привыкли считать, что жители Дануолла все как один: самодостаточные и состоявшиеся граждане своего города и верные подданные Её Величества Императрицы. Все эти несчастные, наивные души прикладывают колоссальные усилия для того, чтобы попасть в застенки того, что они привыкли считать святыней. Только потом, оказавшись на неспокойных улицах, им приходится расстаться с навязанными им убеждениями и ложными истинами. Им приходится принять к сведению другую правду: чтобы выжить в Дануолле, придётся ожесточиться, придётся научиться ходить по головам, научиться рвать глотки конкурентам и соперникам и прикидываться смирённой овцой тогда, когда это действительно необходимо. Даже аристократам в этом городе живётся несладко, несмотря на их показательную праздность и широкие улыбки на породистых лицах. Дануолл – это город греха, пропахший ядом и кровью, пропитанный слезами. Прекрасный снаружи и прогнивший внутри до самого основания. Это город тёмных улиц и не менее тёмных душ. Это город, в котором ходит легенда о том, что воды Ренхевена такие соленые из-за крови сброшенных в них жертв насилия и злого умысла. Этот город жив настолько же, насколько и мертв – вечно голодный, никогда не спящий и опасный, как морлийские гадюки.

                По тёмным, нелюдимым в поздний час улицам скользит грубый бесформенный силуэт, ногами взбивающий молочно-белую, наползшую со стороны реки, туманную взвесь. Укрытый тяжёлым кожаным плащом крепко сбитый мужчина поправляет глубокий капюшон так, что в густой тени, спадающей на его лицо, можно различить лишь гладковыбритый подбородок да едва заметную полоску тонкого шрама совсем немного не доходящего до правого уголка тонких губ. Походка мужчины, тяжёлая и уверенная, вскоре сменяется крадущейся, бесшумной поступью. Прячась в темноте переулка, он сворачивает на тупиковую улицу и продолжает следовать по одному ему ведомому пути до самого конца, замирая на месте только тогда, когда в тридцати метрах от него вырастает каменная стена. Аккуратно выглянув из-за своего укрытия, он пристально всматривается вперёд, едва заметно кривясь от увиденного. Тупиковая, выложенная камнем стена изрыта трещинами и крупными брешами из-за проросших сквозь неё крупных, шипастых лох терновника, затянувших всю стену своими колючими ветвями. Под древесными изгибами, покрытыми бурой, свернувшейся кровь, едва видны человеческие жертвы, умоляюще протягивающие руки из-под этой смертельной лозы. Их изломанные, вспоротые сотней тонких шипов тела до сих пор сочатся свежей кровью, медленно струящейся по стене и дальше, по желобам между камнями, коими выложена усыпанная розовыми, тёмно-красными лепестками дорога этой забытой всеми улице. В бледном лунном свете видны жёлтые, покрытые трещинами три собачьих черепа, выложенные в одну линию перед этой отвратительной инсталляцией мучительной смерти.

                Закатив длинный рукав плаща, из-под которого показывается часть сложного механизма автоматического арбалета, мужчина прицеливается и тремя точными выстрелами разносит черепа на осколки. Не приметив более ничего подозрительного, он встаёт в полный рост и движется в сторону стены, на ходу скидывая с головы осточертевший ему капюшон, являющийся вынужденной мерой из-за чрезмерно примечательного лица того, кого люди со страхом и трепетом в голосе привыкли называть Клинком Дануолла. То, что Дауд видит перед собой, лишь лишний раз доказывает, сколь отвратителен и мерзок этот город, похожий на смертельную ловушку для романтичных, доверчивых идиотов. Показывает, сколько самых разных хищников и падальщиков нашли пристанище в этих высоких стенах. Ему не нужно долго думать для того, чтобы понять, чьи руки совершили это чудовищное и кровавое злодеяние, как ни странно, не лишённое прекрасного. Оттолкнув мыском высокого ботинка осколок проклятого черепа, мужчина склоняется ниже и поднимает окропленный кровью розовый лепесток, который, подняв на уровень своего лица, рассматривает с тенью улыбки на тонких губах.

                Что он знает о Делайле Копперспун? По правде сказать, всё то же самое, что и остальные, а может быть, и самую малость больше. Остроумная и таинственная ученица Соколова, чьи экспрессивные, запоминающиеся работы вызывают в людях самые разные эмоции, была для Дауда очередным, равным ему, хитрым и опасным соперником. И больше чем талант, Дауда поражала жестокость и неумолимость этой гордой, несгибаемой женщины. Он знает её как ведьму, сочетающую прекрасное с омерзительным. Ведьму, равняющую жизнь со смертью. Он знает её, как хищницу, столь же двуликую, как и все её деяния. Она ему отвратительна и вместе с тем очаровывает его своей грацией и загадочностью. Неуловимая, как струящийся меж пальцев дым, она всегда ненавязчиво подталкивает к действию, вынуждая следовать за ней по пятам, чтобы вновь оказаться в тупике. Каждое её убийство – чарующее произведение искусства, в коем нет ничего лишнего. Каждое её убийство – сочетание умеренности, точности и символичности. И если кто-то скажет, что Делайла чудовище, повязавшее себя узами с Чужим, то Дауд тактично промолчит, безмолвно восхищаясь прекраснейшим из всех своих врагов и пряча от глаз наблюдателей тень улыбки на своих губах.

_I saw the light on the night that I passed by her window_  
 _I saw the flickering shadows of love on her blind_  
 _She was my woman_  
 _As she deceived me I watched and went out of my mind_  
  
 _My, my, my, Delilah_  
 _Why, why, why, Delilah  
_

                Ему нелегко было выследить её, привыкшую к тому, что люди находят её лишь в том случае, если она сама того хочет. Мельчайшие следы и смутные силуэты направляющих знаков привели его в спальный район Дануолла, безмолвный и спокойный даже в суетное дневное время. С лёгкостью преодолевая расстояния, следуя по цепочке крыш близстоящих безликих домов, он всякий раз пристально всматривается вниз, пытаясь найти глазами тусклое сияние люминесцентных цветов, которые неизбежно прорастают там, где ступала её нога. Близость к желанной цели, смутная мысль о том, что он, вероятно, загоняет самого себя в смертельную ловушку, тревожат обычно трезвомыслящий разум и сбивают с толку, путая и без того неспокойные мысли. Цепочка следов, всё это время ведущая его, обрывается около одного из невысоких типичных для этого района домов, подле двери которого чуть покачивается на ветру стебель, увенчанный крупным, пышным бутоном магического, мягко пульсирующего голубоватым светом, цветка. Дауд замирает на скосе покатой черепичной крыши и, придерживаясь рукой за железный штырь громоотвода, внимательно рассматривает окна жилого здания и лишь в одном из них замечает золотистое, ламповое сияние и худосочный, гибкий силуэт женщины, знакомый ему до боли.

                Китобой не успевает задаться вопросом о том, что понадобилось Делайле в не самом привлекательном доме спального района, потому что ответ на свой вопрос он получает в тоже мгновение – к изгибающемуся, словно ивовый прут, женскому силуэту присоединяется крупный и грубый мужской, протягивающий к ней свои руки и прижимающий к своей груди. Дауд кривит губы в озлобленном оскале и непроизвольно сжимает пальцами рукоять клинка. На фоне обжигающей его злобы он не думает о беспочвенности этой иррациональной ревности. Постоянно гоняющийся за тенью этой невероятной женщины, он не заметил, как начал привыкать к её незримому, но постоянному присутствию в своей жизни.

_I could see that girl was no good for me_  
 _But I was lost like a slave that no man could free_  
 _At break of day when that man drove away, I was waiting_  
 _I cross the street to her house and she opened the door_  
 _She stood there laughing_  
 _I felt the knife in my hand and she laughed no more_ _  
_

                Раздражённо, тихо фыркнув, Дауд отнимает руку от клинка и забирается дрожащими пальцами под тяжелый плащ для того, чтобы достать из внутреннего кармана камзола серебристый портсигар. Мягкий куллерский табак расслабляет. Сев на край крыши, придерживаясь одной рукой, он запрокидывает голову назад, выдыхая клубы дыма в затянутое тучами ночное гристольское небо, и лишь временами косится в сторону треклятого окна, что лишило его покоя. Быть может, в какой-нибудь другой жизни, где он не был бы наёмным убийцей, а она проклятой ведьмой, они смогли бы быть счастливы друг с другом, живя в спокойствии и мире, не охотясь друг за другом и не желая вспороть друг другу глотку от уха до уха. Быть может, в той самой другой жизни, они были бы счастливы, не затевая государственных переворотов и не пачкая рук голубой аристократической кровью. Но какой смысл думать о том, чего никак не может быть в трясине этой заранее предрешённой жизни, где чёрные маслянистые глаза твоего проклятого бога следят за каждым твоим шагом и жестом? Китобой прикрывает глаза, опускаясь в свои воспоминания, вспоминая свой жизненный путь, и тогда, когда его мысль доходит до Делайлы, до первой заочной встречи с ней, до первого их разговора, когда он с интересом рассматривал выполненную по её подобию каменную статую, он чувствует на своём лице тепло возвращающегося в Дануолл солнца, чувствует и видит блеск скользящих по закрытым векам первых солнечных лучей.

                Приоткрыв глаза, он мрачно смотрит на окно, света в котором уже не видит, и покрепче ухватив клинок, спрыгивает с крыши, в полёте разлетаясь на туманные обрывки кобальтового смога. Собравшись воедино посреди пустующей, безмолвной улицы, он мягким шагом идёт вперёд и проскальзывает в чернеющий прямоугольник входа, поднимается на нужный этаж и замирает у стены подле входа в нужную квартиру. Ему достаточно нескольких секунд, чтобы отнять у человека жизнь, и одно только это заранее предрешает судьбу того, кто рискнул связать себя телесными узами с ведьмой, жизнь которой по праву принадлежит ему. Дауд безразлично смотрит сначала на покрытое тёмной, густой кровью лезвие клинка, а после на труп мужчины, замерший в неестественной позе на лестнице. Он смотрит на кровавую лужу под его головой, тёмная кровь этого животного толчками вытекает из сквозной раны на его горле. В его короткой памяти крепко запечатлелся звук, едва слышно захрустевшей, перерезанной его клинком трахеи. Презрительно покосившись в сторону мертвеца, он возвращается обратно и, окинув входную дверь долгим взглядом, отбивает по ней короткую дробь костяшками пальцев. Сначала ему показалось, что квартира пуста, что она вновь ушла, оставив его во мраке неизвестности, но после он слышит шаги. Лёгкие, невесомые, как шорох гонимых ветром опавших листьев. Если бы он не привык слушать, то никогда бы не услышал. Отступив на шаг, он достаёт срезанный люминесцентный цветок и опускает взгляд, рассматривая его чарующе мерцание.

                Первое, что он слышит – пронзительный скрип несмазанных петель. Второе, что он слышит – её звонкий, чуть охрипший смех, искренний и весёлый, словно она увидела старого друга. Старого-старого друга Дауда, который мечтает о её скором забвении, которое принесёт покой не только Империи Островов, но и ему самому. Впрочем, это желание было взаимно, это желание – единственное, что действительно связывает их обоих. Откинув цветок в сторону, он приподнимает голову, смотря на неё исподлобья, и отводит в сторону руку. Кровь медленно стекает по лезвию к острию оружия, скапливается на кончике и крупными каплями падает на пол. Она смотрит на своё искаженное отражение, улыбающееся ей с испачканной стали, и смех её резко обрывается. 

_My, my, my Delilah_  
 _Why, why, why Delilah_

                — Ты так жесток, Клинок Дануолла, так бесстрашен. Убить безоружного, ничего не подозревающего мужчину, как это благородно, — в её голосе сквозит откровенная насмешка. Она движется лениво и грациозно, скользя кончиками длинных пальцев по дорогим обоям, и замирает подле входа в одну из меблированных комнат, лишь на мгновение посмотрев на него своими хитрыми, тёмно-зелеными глазами. В её глазах интерес и яд диких цветов Пандуссии. Он позволяет себе сделать шаг лишь тогда, когда она скрывается за углом, и в этот момент он чувствует себя так, как не чувствовал уже давно: наивным, слабовольным мальчишкой, заинтригованным больше, чем испуганным. Закрытая дверь в квартиру за его спиной мгновенно зарастает прочной розовой лозой, и теперь он хорошо понимает, что пути назад нет.

                — А ведь он хотел взять меня в жены, — говорит она и прячет издевательскую улыбку за краем высокого хрустального стакана. Её губы окрашиваются в алый от сладкого, вяжущего язык морлийского вина. Дауд замирает подле противоположной стены и свободной рукой прикасается к пластинке аудиографа, до щелчка загоняя её в считывающий аппарат. Помещение наполняется хрипящим звуком неизвестной ему, не сведущему в подобных вопросах, мелодией. Заложив руку с клинком за спину, он делает несколько шагов вперед, прямо смотря в зеленые глаза бригморской ведьмы.

— Станцуем? — со смешком спрашивает он и видит, как растягиваются её алые губы в одобрительной улыбке. Отставив стакан в сторону, она без всякого стеснения подаёт ему руку и смеётся тогда, когда мягко обняв её ладонь своими пальцами, бесстрашный Клинок Дануолла притягивает её к себе и обнимает рукой за талию. Она смеётся, чувствуя давление наверняка холодной стали на своей спине. Она смеётся, чувствуя липкость остывшей крови, оставляющей тёмно-красные следы на её почти по-аристократически бледной коже. Дауд прикрывает глаза, чувствуя цветочный запах её волос, мягкость кожи под пальцами, крепкие мышцы этого мнимо мягкого тела. И они кружат в этом покинутом богом месте, забыв про все различия и нормы, позволив себе хотя бы раз пойти на поводу друг у друга. Дауд ведёт её в медленном танце, совершенно не слыша музыки, он ведёт её и безотрывно смотрит в её внимательные, такие умные и коварные глаза, едва прикрытые черными трепещущими ресницами.

_So before they come to break down the door_  
 _Forgive me Delilah I just couldn't take any more_  
 _She stood there laughing_  
 _I felt the knife in my hand and she laughed no more_

  
_My, my, my, Delilah_   
_Why, why, why, Delilah_   
  


                Им нет дела до того, кто испуганно кричит на улице, им нет никакого дела до того, кто ломится в их дверь, всё это слишком буднично, слишком обычно для двух, видевших ещё и не такое хищников. Дауд подаётся вперёд, пытаясь приблизиться к её лицу, но Делайла, посмеиваясь, отклоняется назад, чуть выгибаясь в спине и доверчиво полагаясь на его силу, о которой некоторые складывают легенды. Клинок Дануолла позволяет себе улыбнуться на провокацию женщины, которая способна дразнить его, матёрого охотника, даже тогда, когда находится в его власти. Когда дверь с хрустом ломается, ведьме хватает одного лишь жеста рукой, чтобы арочный ведущий в комнату проход зарос колючим терновником, ещё более прочным, чем ползучие розы. Дауд улыбается ей с одобрением тогда, когда слышит болезненный крик солдат, отхлыстанных кровошипом, проросшим, словно из ниоткуда.

                И пока они кричат, грозя им именем закона, ассасин, сделав очередной поворот, ловит ту, кого привык считать своей, за острый, аккуратный подбородок и мягко касается её сладких, пропитанных красным вином губ своими. Он чувствует её пальцы на своих плечах, чувствует, как она впивается острыми, заточенными ногтями в его кожу. Клинок в его руках блестит золотом и рыжим, ловя на своей поверхности солнечные лучи. Клинок в его руках покрывается свежей, густой кровью, насквозь прошивший её под ребрами. Он всё так же поддерживает её свободной рукой и чувствует солёный привкус ведьминской крови на своих улыбающихся губах, чувствует, как она течёт по его пальцам, он слышит её булькающее, захлебывающееся посмеивание и ощущает ослабевающую хватку рук на своих плечах. Рывком вытащив клинок из её мягкого, словно глина, тела, он опускается на колено и укладывает её, бледнеющую и истекающую кровью, на усыпанный розовыми лепестками пол.

                — Когда-нибудь мы ещё увидимся, дорогая Делайла, — с мягкой, непривычной улыбкой на губах шёпотом говорит он и, поцеловав её в лоб, поднимается на ноги. Покосившись в сторону разрубаемого мечами стражников терновника, а после прощальным взглядом посмотрев на неё, мужчина подходит к распахнутому настежь окну и растворяется в голубом смоге переноса.

_So before they come to break down the door_  
 _Forgive me Delilah I just couldn't take any more_  
 _Forgive me Delilah I just couldn't take any more_

                Когда она делает вздох, грудная клетка, переплетенная розовыми лозами и черной тканью, высоко вздымается, и ведьма морщится от жгучего чувства в расправившихся легких. Её дыхание, хриплое и сипящее, срывается на сдержанный кашель, который она тщетно пытается скрыть. Делайла вытягивает руку, подавая узкую ладонь своей воспитаннице, и та, смотрящая на неё с восторгом и благоговением, касается длинными пальцами руки женщины и мягко тянет на себя, помогая ей подняться на ноги. Несмотря на обжигающую боль в груди, Делайла держится всё так же уверенно и прикрывает ладонью рану, сквозь которую уже пробивается тонкая поросль ядовито-зелёного плюща, который будто бы втягивает в себя излишки уже загустевшей тёмно-бордовой крови. Ведьма в высокомерном жесте вздергивает голову и равнодушно смотрит на картину побоища: на тела умерщвленных стражей правопорядка, шеи которых окольцованы тонкими, покрытыми спекшейся кровью разрезами, на разрубленную лозу колкого плюща, на разбитый бокал, осколки которого покрыты каплями недопитого вина. Она смотрит на веер кровавых капель на обоях – единственное пятно, оставленное её рьяным преследователем, который, если бы не его ремесло и судьба, повязанная с Чужим, вероятно, мог бы стать её фаворитом. Делайла прячет улыбку в воротнике, оббитом мягкой, щекочущей нос шерстью. Всё же, если говорить без лукавства, то кровожадный убийца Дауд, отравленный её сладчайшим, изысканейшим ядом, уже давно стал её фаворитом. Единственный, кто смог прожить так долго, единственный, кому она позволила приблизиться столь близко, единственный, кто видел подлинные её эмоции и чувствовал привкус её горькой, словно полынь, крови.

                Воспитанницы покорно ждут её подле арки, поправляя пышные прически и счищая с клинков липкую кровь солдат городской стражи, одна из них гладит могильного пса по покатому холодному черепу, покрытому тонкими дорожками трещин. Довольное урчание животного звучит родным звуком и успокаивает. Ведьма, чинно вышагивая, словно идущая по канату, подходит к распахнутому настежь окну, сцепляет руки за спиной и глубоко вдыхает соленый, отравленный воздух Дануолла. Приоткрыв лукаво блестящие тёмно-зеленые глаза, она с тенью улыбки на тонких губах смотрит на крыши домов и рисующиеся вдалеке чернильные силуэты иных строений, коими полон этот забытый духами город, словно в насмешку оставленный на попечительство любопытного, будто дитя проклятого божка Чужого, что вертит человеческими судьбами, как ему заблагорассудится. Делайла прикрывает глаза и тихо напевает мелодию, которую будет помнить ещё очень и очень долго. Мелодию, под переливчатый звук которой она танцевала с ним среди хаоса и разрухи, под плавную трель которого поила его своей кровью.

                — Когда-нибудь в другой жизни, дорогой Клинок, мы вновь станцуем с тобой, и тогда ты обязательно простишь мне мои ошибки. Когда-нибудь…        


End file.
